


His Voice

by KannaRaimi



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Audiophile, Dick Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Smut, Voice Kink, Work In Progress, pinning, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaRaimi/pseuds/KannaRaimi
Summary: Jacks always had a thing for audio, but his voice just did things to him. Even before he started Youtube, his voice permeated Jack's life.It was always Mark. How was he supposed to deal with him? On stage in front of thousands of people? Alone on Skype? In his mind?-------------Alternatively, a study of Jack's career and friendships, through his relationship with Mark's voice.





	1. Audio Clips

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments section. Be mindful that this is a voice kink fic, and that the current theme is 'interactions that have already happened'.

It started during college. Jack would come home, after a busy day of classes, to an empty home.

A  literal _cabin in the woods._

He’d finish homework and work on projects, chat with his friends through AIM, and eat and clean.

The house was always too quiet for Jack.

He practiced on his drums sometimes, but that only helped for a little while. So he'd play music through his Ipad, usually some indie metal band or a popular alternative band.

Sometimes the music calmed him, fueling the metal head inside him, but sometimes the music was _too much_ , _too loud_ , _too heavy_.

Jack loved metal but every rocker had to listen to something else eventually. Even purist succumb to the pressure.

That's where Markiplier came in. Jack had found him a while ago, and now he was hooked. The American was around his age and was really entertaining.

Markiplier was unconventionally attractive with his shark fin haircut; and had a sometimes raunchy, sometimes childish sense of humor. But that wasn't what had Jack interested in the channel at first.

It was his voice.

Markiplier had a voice that shot back and forth from cartoonish to deep and sensual at the drop of a hat.

Although many would argue that his humble dedication to Youtube was his selling point, Jack knew most stayed for the voice acting.

The American’s voice had the ability to soothe and/or arouse Jack, depending on his mood.

Not even remotely approaching the question of his sexuality, Jack spliced together, and frequently updated, two different audio clips of Markiplier.

One where he says questionably sexy things and another where he just says soothing things into his mic.

It's the second audio clip that Jack used on days like this. Days when not even the sickest metal can reach him, and pop music doesn't soothe the ache behind his eye.

Days where his mood dipped below his usual boss levels, and not even awkward flirting in AIM helped.

Jack just crashed into his bed, in a hoodie and his boxers, with his headphones turned up halfway. Playing the audio clip of Markiplier speaking low, Jack relaxed and let his eyes slip shut.

Focusing on Markiplier’s placid voice as he relaxed, Jack could feel his breath even out and his eye stop throbbing


	2. Noob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first video.
> 
> That's all you get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions for what you want to see, in the comments section. Be mindful that this is a voice kink fic, and that the current theme is 'interactions that have already happened'.

Sean took a deep breath. His cabin was dim and silent, and the quiet rain outside cast a sleepy air about his cabin.

Sean promised himself he would do this, his nerves wouldn't stop him here.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Sean turned on his screen capture and dove in.

“Hello-o. All you be-autiful people out there! My name. Is Jacksepticeye. And this is…”

 

* * *

 

Jack pushed away from his computer with a sigh. It had taken him almost all evening but he had finished recording and editing his first video.

The video would take all night to upload to youtube, so Jack wouldn't know how the video was going to be received for at least two days.

Turning on his tablet, Jack pulled up Markiplier’s latest video and splayed out on his mattress. Listening to Markiplier’s voice with envy.

Jack was all fast words and Irish slang, but Youtube was dominated by Americans.

Americans who only spoke fast when frightened or excited. Americans who were rude to people with accents, and bullied each other for fun.

Jack wanted to help people who were lonely like him, but he didn't want to be ripped apart by internet.

So he was _Jacksepticeye_ for a while, a name he hardly ever used. A name others had given him; a blank slate for the Internet to mold.

His best American accent, _albeit not a good one_ but his best nonetheless, was on full display.

There was no face cam to reveal his awkwardness to the trolls that linger in the cracks of the internet. The mystery might protect him.

Jack binged all his favorite Youtubers to take his mind off the video uploading from his computer.

Laughing along with his idols, Jack fantasized about one day getting to play with them.

_Years_ from now, becoming big enough to introduce himself to Yamimash and Pewdiepie. Daydreaming about how he’d introduce himself, Jack relaxed into his mattress anxieties forgotten momentarily.

Jack dozed off listening to a Markiplier video. Slipping easily into a dream about the distant future until a jumpscare caused Markiplier to shriek like a little man baby.

Jolting awake, Jack searched his room with tired eyes until his eyes landed on his tablet.

Laughing at Markiplier’s antics with drowsy eyes, Jack switched over to his soporific audio clip with a soft smile.

Jack languidly let Markiplier’s voice carry him back into his pleasant dream.


	3. The Shout Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewds shout out + masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions for what you want to see, in the comments section. Be mindful that this is a voice kink fic, and that the current theme is 'interactions that have already happened'.

_ September 20, 2013 _

 

Jack was editing a GTA video, contemplating how much better it felt to record in his own accent, when his phone went crazy.

Hitting the home button quickly, Jack hoped it wasn't a family emergency or anything serious.

Checking his notifications, he saw they were all emails from YouTube telling him his subscriber count was growing.

Scrolling through the mess that is gmail, Jack counted offhand around 40ish new subs.

Surprised Jack opened Youtube up on his browser and the first thing he saw was a Pewdiepie video.

Not just any video though; the shout out lottery Pewdiepie was having, to clean up his comments, was posted today.

The leader of the gaming community gave  _ Jack  _ a shout out! People were subbing to the channel by the dozens, and _Pewdiepie_ made it happen.

Checking the lottery site, Jack saw that the amount of entries had more than tripled since he’d entered. 

The chances of anyone seeing his name were slim to none; and yet, Pewdiepie has chosen  _ him _ (and a few others) to give the shout out to.

_ ‘Did he watch my videos? Did he like my content?' _

Spinning his chair in circles, Jack giggled and grinned. Stopping abruptly, at a negative thought, Jack bit his lip.

_ 'Was I just one of the few that hadn't spammed his channel for views? He did my intro but how'd I win?’ _

Jack shook his head and flopped back against his chair, to beam at the ceiling.

_ “That doesn't matter! I have 40ish new subs ta greet, and a small community ta gush to. All 2,000 of them could be as excited as I am. We have so many new friends ta talk ta, and they'll have new friends too.’ _

Turning on his camera, Jack recorded a vlog.

Still giddy, Jack signed off and immediately edited in his high five intro. Uploading the video right away, Jack hoped Pewdiepie saw that for what it was.

A fan gushing to his friends. A real youtuber.

Jack turned on his music Playlist and finished editing his GTA video, setting it to upload.

Still excited about the shoutout, Jack leaned back in his chair and fantasized about meeting his idols in real life.

Jack went down the line and imagined what he'd say to each youtuber, if he ever met them.

When he got to Markiplier he imagined Mark saying his name, and shot up immediately.

Just the idea of his name coming from those lips, in  _ that _ voice, went straight to his dick. 

Sighing into his hands, Jack leaned back against his chair in frustration.

_ ‘Can't have a good day, without a little gay to top it off. Fuck it, might as well get’t over with.’ _

With that thought, Jack grabbed his phone and switched from his metal playlist to the sultry audio he spliced together from various Markiplier videos.

Placing his ear buds in his ears, Jack gathered his lotion and tissues and relaxed.

Immersing himself in the audio, Jack imagined Markiplier standing next to him moaning and grunting things into his ears.

Imagined that it was Mark's hands traveling across his chest, instead of his own.

Ghosting his hands, Jack only applied pressure on the tips of his fingers as he dragged them up his pale chest. The cold lotion stimulated his nipples as he twisted and pinched them in an erratic pattern.

Jack slid his right hand down and fondled his balls, right as Markiplier moaned loudly on the lewd audio clip.

The sound, coupled with the stimulation, got Jacks dick from half chub to fully erect and flushed for attention.

Rolling his nipple in a circular motion with his left hand, while his right hand gripped the base of his erection and started slow teasing strokes up his length.

Getting into the rhythm was easier with Markiplier whispering raunchy things in his ears.

Forsaking his nipples, Jack's left hand dropped from his nipples to massage his balls at the same time he twisted his wrist on the head of his cock.

Stroking his flushed cock, Jack lost himself in the sound of Markiplier’s voice. Jack's moans filled the room until he felt himself approaching his climax.

Blindly pulling out tissues, Jack stroked himself until completion and came in them hard. Tossing the used tissues, Jack slumped to his bed.

Sweaty and tired, Jack switched from his lewd audio clip to his soporific clip and collapsed into bed.

_ 'I got the shout out.' _


	4. Senpai Noticed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter follow #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help from this chapter forward. This is a study, meaning it's up to YOU to keep me in order.
> 
> Give me another milestone, I might do Pewds following him first tho. Just for refrence.

_ April 10, 2014 _

_ ‘I'll save t’is date fer ever!’ _

Jack jumped up and down squeezing like a child, clutching his cellphone to his chest as if it were a newborn baby.

Flopping down onto his bed, Jack stared at the notification with wide eyes. 

His idol had followed him.  _ HIM!!  _

_ ‘Did t’is mean Markiplier watched my content?’ _

Jack bit hard on his bottom lip, and screamed hard. Pressing his phone to his head, Jack spasmed before jumping up and down in excitement. 

Jack was glad that he had already scheduled part 1, of episode 3, of _The Wolf AMong Us_ to upload earlier that day along with Crashtastic part 2. 

There was no way that he could trust himself to edit the important plot based game videos with the level of fanboy he was currently experiencing.

Tweeting out his feelings, Jack squealed one last time before coughing into his fist and trying hard to maintain a straight face. Jack grabbed his shoes and a hoodie and plugged in his head phones; rushing out the door, Jack called for Gizmo and started jogging.

Taking slow, deep, breaths, Sean managed to calm down the torrent of emotions swirling around in his head. Letting the bass rock his eardrums, Sean checked back on Gizmo.

With fond eyes, Sean grinned at the slowly trotting Gizmo and picked up the pace a little. When both he and Gizmo were panting, Sean slowed down and turned back.

Walking back to his house slowly enough for Gizmo to do her buisness, Sean grinned at the heavens and hummed along to his playlist. Entering the kitchen, Sean made a beeline straight to Gizmo’s water bowl and it up for her.

Filling up a glass for himself, Jack marveled at the direct correlation between how hard he worked with how many people subscribed, and how much fun he had with how many people liked the playthrough.

He always felt self conscious when he read the comments about his accent but most people came to his channel for it. As far as he could tell his content stayed the same he just let more of his inner self bleed into his commentary, and that had been enough to get 2K subs and have the Markiplier follow him on Twitter.

_ ‘Might as well film a comments video while I'm still awake and in a good mood.’ _

Sean chose a few videos to pick comments from and prepared his equipment. Syncing his camcorder with his microphone, Sean smiled wide and transitioned over to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you want next?
> 
> 1\. 1st Collabs (To my knowledge)  
>  Or  
> 2\. 1st Collabs with Merk (To my knowledge)
> 
> I was NOT subscribed to Mark or Pewds back then, so Im not sure what they posted and/or tweeted about.


	5. Pewds On Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewd's Twitter follow

_April 12, 2014_

 

_‘First Markiplier then Pewds!’_

Sean grinned stupidly, showing his phone to his brother via Skype. Realizing it was just bright white pixels on Malcolm’s screen, Sean pouted for a second before gushing to his brother once again.

“That's cool bro. You're being recognized fer your greatness. You're a boss, thousands of people can see it.”

Turning pink, Sean ducked his head and subconsciously fidgeted with his phone.

 _‘Mal’s so nice to me but he has no idea how the YouTube community, how the_ _internet_ _, really is. How ugly and mean it's pranks can be._

“Mal… what if their jus’ takin’ the piss? Or its all a mistake? What if they all hate me and they're jus’ layin' the boots to the poor wanker with nothing better to do in their life then record themselves playing video games alone?”

Malcolm watched silently from his side of the computer screen, as his baby brother gripped his head in panic. Once it was clear that Sean had returned from whatever dark rabbit hole he had just uncovered, Malcolm held up his phone to his computer's mic.

Jack relaxed as the smooth country rhythm of _‘What I Got’ by Sublime_ washed over him. Furrowing his brow, Sean stared confused at his brother. Mal just grinned at him and paused the song.

“Remember why you started making da’ videos. How you feel as you edit every single one a dem. How your subscribers respond ta your efforts in their comments. Those be da’ truths of your channel. _Fraternité._ ”

Sean stared, in teary eyed awe, at his pixelated brother, fully appreciating how eloquent his brother was compared to him.

“ _Life is too short, so love the one you got. Little bro.”_

_“Love's what I got…”_

Malcolm grinned at his beet red baby brother.

_‘He's so adorable… I knew he'd be more receptive ta’ a cheesy song than a pep-talk. The little rawney’'ll be alright, I hope.’_

 

* * *

 

_"I see that Felix follows you now; don't forget who followed you first."_

-Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure what Mark being jealous would look like back then, so I did something that 2016 Mark would have said.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you have any suggestions please leave them in the conments.


End file.
